


Escape the fourth night

by Flowerfire



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #seepeesound, F/F, F/M, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, your favorite may die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerfire/pseuds/Flowerfire
Summary: Joey decides to embark on an Expedition to save a castle from taking over the town in the dark ages.But he can’t do that alone, so he invites his fellow gamers to help, not knowing that death could be in order...Escape the night with my cast and death order





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! The prologue starts now!

_My dear friends, I have embarked on a journey to save a castle and a town stuck in the dark ages_

 

~~~~”the dark ages? Not a good time for humans!” Lizzie exclaimed

_however I can’t do this alone, so I seek your help_ __

”ain’t no shit Sherlock, of course you need help” sighed Melissa 

_in the package with this letter is your outfit and your role, you must act this role to not raise suspicion_

“I guess I’ll go cause Lizzie is going” Joel said

_I hope to see you there soon, the carriage should arrive in a minute_

Each person opens the package, and puts on the outfits

 

joey is looking at the castle, it’s old, faded, and eerie. This place needs decoration is what many said

soon he heard the hoods of horses

_It’s time_

 


	2. 2

Last tim-

 

ERROR- THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN COMPROMISED BY SAFE HAVEN

 

ERROR CODE 404

**Author's Note:**

> This may stink, I tried
> 
> Next: the people arrive! And the town wizard is suspicious


End file.
